Fate's Observer
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: An OC fic. AU-ish (as in no keyblade quest-thing). A year ago, an 11 year old girl was found in the Secret Place the night the raft was destroyed. Now, she's like a young sister to them all, but she soon takes a special interest to Riku. Why? !Ch. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Infiny: I thought of this morning and decided to type it up. Yay, another fic on my infinite list. This is my first KH fic. And it's got an OC... *gasp*  
  
FYI, Infiny ain't a Mary-Sue, cause she's based off of me and I am NOT perfect.  
  
FYI (#2), As Infiny is 12 in this fic, she will not be paired with Riku. Or Sora. Or Tidus. Or anyone. So there.  
  
FYI (#3), This fic will most likely become Riku/Sora, with Sora/Kairi in the beginning (a.k.a. next chapter and the chapter after that... and the chapter after that and...)  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Infiny. Wooh-hah... Anyway let's get going.  
  
#$#  
  
A soft melody rose through the Destiny Islands. It seemed to call the sun up, slowly awakening the light of dawn. The song came from a young girl of 12 who was sitting on the top of the platform leading to the zipline. The sound stopped and lowered to a bare whisper, "Yoru ni... yasashii yoake..." she sang very lowly as she spotted who she waited for, Riku.  
  
Riku climbed the latter slowly, meeting with the girl in a minute or so. "Hey, so you actually remembered this time," He said playfully. The girl half-glared at him and drew herself to her full height, about 5 feet. "It seems my training as paid off after all Infiny, you've completely step 1: Climb the latter."  
  
"Oh shut up! You know I don't like heights!" Infiny pouted as Riku smirked at the young girl. "Are we gonna do this or not?" she spoke with impatience.  
  
"Of course..." Riku said stepping up to the zipline. "It's not that hard. All you have to do is grab the handle firmly," he demonstrated to her, "and step off the platform..." Riku sped through the air at that. "That's all!"  
  
Infiny grabbed a rope that was connected to the handle and pulled it back to her. She grasped the handle and stood at the edge of the platform. "It's... really high up here!" she shouted to Riku nervously. "What if I fall?!"  
  
Riku shook his head, smiling as if he anticipated her reaction, "You won't fall! I promise!"  
  
Infiny looked at the ground again and gulped, "Okay... what happens after this, if-"  
  
"When!" Riku corrected her.  
  
"When I get over there? I would I get off!" Infiny asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here! I'll help you off!" Riku spread his arms out as a gesture of guarantee for the girl.  
  
"Okay... if you say so!" She held onto the handle very tightly and stepped of the edge of the platform.  
  
"AaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as the sliced through the air quickly. She only stopped screaming when she came to a halt. She shakily looked a grinning Riku and whimpered.  
  
"You can let go now..." Riku chuckled as Infiny nodded frantically and dropped in a heap on the wooden scaffolding. "It wasn't that bad, now was it?"  
  
Infiny looked up to him with wide eyes a blazing spark glimmering in the crimson depths. "BAD?!!?! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!" Riku laughed again.  
  
Several minutes later, Infiny was calm. Well, calmer than she was. "Umm... how do I get down from here?"  
  
Riku's smile widened and filled Infiny with dread, "You jump..."  
  
"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!" Infiny screeched. Riku took this opportunity to jump off. Infiny watched in horror as he did, sure that he was plunging to his certain death. Instead, he landed perfectly on his feet and Infiny sigh in relief.  
  
"Just do that and you'll be fine!" Riku advised.  
  
"What?! Are you CRAZY?! This is like, 20 feet from the ground!!" Infiny complained loudly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Infiny! I'll catch you, I swear!" Riku pledged to her.  
  
"You swear?" She inquired and raised her right eyebrow, obviously not believing him.  
  
"I swear!" he repeated honestly.  
  
"Okay, fine! But you HAVE to catch me!"  
  
"I said I would and do I look like a liar to you?" Riku asked her innocently.  
  
Infiny sniffled and looked at the ground one last time before tightly shutting her eyes. She took a flying leap off the side, holding her skirt down as she plummeted. "I hate yooooouuuuu!"  
  
A few seconds later (although it felt like hours to her), Infiny felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she quickly tied her arms about Riku's neck. When she opened her eyes she was staring directly into his amused expression.  
  
Infiny loosened her grip, "I. Am. NEVER." She punctuated each word with a harsh poke in the chest. "EVEREVEREVER. Doing. That. Again!" She told Riku in a tone bordering on hysterics.  
  
"Sure you are!" Riku smirked and began walking away. Not before, of course, dropping Infiny on her butt.  
  
A shriek of surprise was soon accompanied by a thud.  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Er... hope you like it 


	2. Chapter 2

Infiny: Here's the next chapter. Oh, in case you were wondering the summary might actually mean what it says by chapter 3. And by AU it means that the "Sora is the keyblade master" thing didn't happen.  
  
We've been through this, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I own Infiny.  
  
#$#  
  
Nothing could keep the girl down for long. She quickly jumped back up on her feet and ran to catch up with Riku.  
  
"So what do I get, now?" Infiny excitedly asked Riku, already over her scare.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riku asked her, feigning ignorance.  
  
Infiny's right eyebrow twitched, "You know very well what I'm talking about, Riky-kins!" she said putting obvious emphasis on Riku's nickname. "I did NOT do all that CRAP for NOTHIN'!" Infiny said.  
  
"Well, squirt," Infiny fumed at the nickname, "think about all the fun you had as your reward." Riku told her joking a bit.  
  
"FUN?! You call THAT fun?!?!" Infiny threw her hands up in the air as an "I- give-up" kinda motion.  
  
"Yes, I do. but anyways, here," Riku retrieved a locket from a pocket (Mehe. rhyme!) and handed it to the girl. "I found this at the Secret Place about a month ago, I think it was actually yours,"  
  
"Hmm." Infiny looked uncertainly at it, "It seems familiar." she try to open it but it was securely shut, rusted perhaps. She smiled at him, "Thanks, Riky-kins," She put the locket around her neck.  
  
Riku grimaced at his nickname, "Don't call me "Riky-kins", squirt!" Riku said nearing the door that led to the other side of the island.  
  
"Only if you don't call me "squirt", Riky-kins!" Infiny bargained.  
  
"I suppose." Riku agreed as he opened the door. Unfortunately he did not see evil grin formulating its way across the girl's face had, nor her uncrossing the fingers behind her back.  
  
When the two stood atop the bridge leading to Paopu Island, Infiny waved a goodbye and ran off toward the dock. Apparently, the girl had caught sight of Sora, who was tying up his boat.  
  
"Hiya, Sora! Where's Kairi?" Infiny asked him, she wasn't too particularly fond of the redhead but she was nice to her because Kairi was Sora's girlfriend.  
  
"Kairi? She's still sleeping." Sora trailed off as looking across the sea. "It is pretty early y'know."  
  
"Yea." Infiny then gave him an accusing glance, "Which makes me wonder why YOU are even up!"  
  
"I came to see how your zipline training was going." Sora told her.  
  
"Uh-huh. SURE." Infiny replied and it was easy to see that she was joking, although she was still curious. A couple seconds later, though she decided to act upon it, "So why are you REALLY here?"  
  
Sora scratched his head characteristically "Truthfully? Eh-"  
  
Quit wasting your time, girl!  
  
Infiny looked around in shock, she was sure that she heard a voice. Sora looked at her strangely as Infiny shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh- I. I.'m sorry, Sora. I just thought I heard something, what did you say?" She apologized.  
  
"I said that I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So what did you hear?" Sora knew something was wrong by the way the girl's eyes kept darting around, as if searching for something.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. It was just probably my imagination."  
  
Sora frowned even more, Infiny would never blow off anything like a noise. She'd speculate about all week, about how it was a werewolf, or the headless houseman looking for his head, or some other nonsense.  
  
She smiled at him and walked off mumbling something about taking a nap, all the while Sora merely nodded and waved her a goodbye. He saw Riku perched on the Poapu tree and thought the he should have a conversation within him concerning what had just happened.  
  
Sora sat with Riku on the tree before asking, "Has Infiny been acting strange to you, at all?"  
  
Riku looked over at Sora, his expression serious, "Strange? No. why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Infiny just thought that she heard something. It obviously had freaked her out. But she said that it was nothing, and walked off. I think she mentioned taking a nap." Sora wore a puzzled expression.  
  
"That does seem strange of Infiny." Riku admitted looking to the sea.  
  
"Don't worry, she's probably still out of it from the zip-line training," Sora reasoned, an almost forced grin on his face.  
  
"Maybe. but still." Riku frowned.  
  
"Besides," Sora continued, "if anything were wrong, she'd tell us, right?"  
  
"I hope so." Riku answered quietly.  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Yep, chapter 2 is out!! And I need to work on 'Secrets' as it is my favorite/best fic in my opinion. I just have to write longer chapters. Oh yeah! That reminds me, this chapter's a little over 2 pages and 707 words!! Go me! Yeah. I'm pathetic 


End file.
